In the installation process of display devices, high efficiency, high yield and the like are important indexes supporting enterprise profits. The installation of traditional display devices is mostly accomplished by manpower or manpower and simple auxiliary tools.
With the development of display devices, curved display devices are increasingly popular with people. Assembly of the curved display devices proposes new challenges for the traditional assembly manners, and assembly of the curved display devices proposes higher requirements on fixing stability and screen covering accuracy, such that traditional assembly equipment and assembly methods cannot meet the assembly requirements of the curved display devices, resulting in relatively low assembly efficiency of the curved display devices, and meanwhile, the yield of the curved display devices assembled in the traditional assembly manners is relatively low.